


你肚子里的是谁的仔？

by hxr1117



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxr1117/pseuds/hxr1117
Summary: 其实只是侑日影PWP乱炖……⚠️日和影都是侑的所有物獸人，影能受孕，日向不能，平時上下隨便全憑性趣，大家都是0.5，影懷孕，產奶，3P…………⚠️侑不在家的時候影日日常亂搞……反正怎麼黃怎麼來嘖嘖嘖⚠️一句話，就是瞎掰。⚠️這裡大家都是成年形象，⚠️**影受**日向：狼影山：豹侑：人
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 8





	你肚子里的是谁的仔？

「影山，你說你肚子里的崽，」日向的手往下滑，在影山圓滾滾的肚皮上停了下來，影山嗚咽了一聲，「是我的還是主人的？」  
自從影山懷孕之後日向總是喜歡這樣逗影山，其實他也沒嫉妒，畢竟不管是誰的崽，主人也都不會餓著，最多操他們操得更狠了而已。  
「……我……我怎麼可能知道啊……」影山撐著身體的手在顫抖，汗從額頭滑下來，他感覺自己隨時能射出來，僅僅只靠一點點挑逗，他的身體敏感了太多。  
日向的手指一點點向上，到了影山漲起來的乳房，「那你猜猜嘛。我就想聽你說，你肚子里的崽是我的。」他用拇指和食指捏住挺立的乳頭，向上輕扯，幾股淡黃色的乳汁噴了出來，日向有倒刺的舌頭把液體卷進了嘴裡，一路舔發源地，舌尖模擬性交的動作捅著乳頭，然後伸出尖牙一口咬了下去，疼得影山差點沒彈起來。  
「……呆子……你想喝奶也別咬啊！疼死了！」影山一把推開日向的下巴，拿起身後的枕頭就呼了上去，低頭一看，不出意料的留了血印。  
日向把奶咽了下去，砸吧嘴感受影山的奶味，其實和普通的奶沒什麼差別，可能更淡一點，畢竟影山到底還是公的，「不給你吸乾淨奶等等你又喊疼，快點，等等主人就回來了，他給你吸就不止這下了。」其實他只是不想讓給主人，他就想讓那個人回來看看他的小貓胸上面的牙印是誰的，不過他才不會跟影山說。  
影日嘖了一聲，把日向的頭按向另一邊。其實他也不想讓主人喝奶，主人的花樣太多了，每次都弄到他精疲力盡，而他只想把奶排空而已。  
日向變揉搓影山變得柔軟的胸肌一邊吮吸，尖牙時不時划過乳頭，影山呻吟得愈加大聲，絲毫沒聽到有人開門進來的聲音。  
「飛雄，」床上一沈，侑坐在了影山背後，扒開了還黏在影山身上的日向，「翔陽，」影山渾身一抖，射在了日向腹部。他喘著氣不敢回頭，但實在沒力，只好淺淺靠在他主人身上。  
宮侑捏住日向的下巴，給他來了個咸濕的吻，口水順著日向的頸脖流了下來，本來就還在勢頭上的小個子蹭著影山渾圓的肚子射了出來，他舒服得忍不住哼出了聲，」主人。「  
」你們不乖哦。「宮侑向上拉了一把影山，讓他完全靠在自己身上，親了親他的側臉，手撫摸著影山的腹部，「今天沒難受吧？」  
影山吞了口口水，「沒有。」  
「所以你們就背著我，還玩得挺開心？」  
「……就那樣。」明明一直都這樣，今天干嘛那麼生氣，影山腹誹。  
「不要生氣嘛？」日向側過頭，握著宮侑的手腕，把他主人漂亮的手指含在嘴裡，濕熱的舌頭舔舐過指縫，捲起指節，試圖熄滅他主人的怒火，「好不好？」  
宮侑的手指在他的小狗嘴裡攪動，扯出他的舌頭，「就看你們的表現了。」  
宮侑手臂從影山的膝蓋窩下穿過，讓他徹底展開，露出濕漉漉的後穴，日向順勢湊上前把他主人的大屌塞進小貓的屁股里，又舔舔影山的鼻子安慰他，「別那麼緊張啦，放鬆點。」  
影山喘著氣罵道，「又不是你。」他不太敢放鬆身體，生怕一下坐下去就到底了，向上挪了挪又停住不敢動了，而宮侑的陰莖甚至沒有進去一半，影山只好紅著臉抬頭看他的主人。  
宮侑看著小貓的舉動都快笑了，可惜為了「懲罰」他們，不得不裝得很無所謂，「擔心什麼，你覺得我抱不動你嗎？」  
看影山眼神晃了下，宮侑有些不爽，「餵餵，你也太小看你主人了吧。你也不看看平時遛狗的時候是誰扯住繩的！」  
……你都沒牽過繩，都是放我和蠢狗在前面跑的。影山可不敢把這句話說出來，這點危機意識他還是有的。  
「你們好慢哦，」日向從後面摟上影山，趁影山不注意扶著他的胯部把他往下面一按，兩個人都是一震。  
「……日向翔陽，等下你完了。」宮侑咬著牙抱住攤在自己身上發著抖的孕夫，安撫性地摸了摸他被逼出來的獸耳，長腿一伸，踹了罪魁禍首一腳。  
「哎呀！」日向揉揉屁股，忍不住抱怨，「誰叫你們那麼慢啊！磨磨蹭蹭的，獸人哪有那麼弱的，而且是影山誒！那個超強的影山誒！」  
確實，影山在獸人裡面實力都是拔尖的，身體素質更是沒話講，揣了仔也不影響他和日向打架，就是變得敏感了不少。  
「你……這個……蠢狗！……啊哈……你完了！」雖然在威脅，可影山還是趴在侑懷裡動彈不得，全靠他主人在下面淺淺抽插，汁水橫流。  
「主人我能進去嗎？」  
「……餵餵！別……啊！」禮貌發問的人沒理會被插得暈頭暈腦的獸人，更沒等宮侑回答，日向便上了手，在一根陰莖已經在影山屁股里的情況下伸進去幾根手指，張開，硬生生給擠出了些位置，又趁侑退出來一點的時候插了進去，等侑再擠進來的時候三個人都忍不住呻吟出聲。  
肉穴里又濕又緊，兩根粗長的雞吧一上一下，有節奏地操著孕夫，房間里只有卵蛋撞擊肉體的水聲和三人的喘息聲。  
「飛雄你太棒了……」侑一手撓著影山隆起的腹部，一手扯著影山的乳頭感嘆道。影山根本應不了話，嘴還被日向堵著意識也不是很清醒。兩人的動作越來越快，頂得影山口水順著嘴角流下，眼角發紅，靠在日向身上輕喘。  
「啊……我要來了！」「呃！」  
下腹一緊，一震火花噼里啪啦順著脊椎直衝腦門，手臂上的雞皮疙瘩戰慄，三人同時射了出來，日向的陰莖骨卡住了腸道，兩人的精液一波接一波填滿了未來獸仔的必經之路，多虧了影山的身體素質好才沒有徹底昏過去，只是徹底癱了下來。  
「快點拔出去！」歇了會兒影山見他們還沒動作，忍不住吼道。  
日向親親影山的後頸，「等等啦，我還沒消下去，你也不能指望主人先出去是吧。」  
「嘖，今天翔陽怎麼那麼欠呢，難道飛翔肚子里的真的是我的？」侑說。

END


End file.
